


Cone Daddy's a Thicc Snacc

by Bajillian



Series: Sung not knowing what words mean, and making his friends suffer as a result [1]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Havve is sassy as always, I just love the idea of Sung not knowing anything, I made sure to use the worst possible title on this, Meouch isn't as grumpy in this fic, Phobos minds his business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Meouch blinked. “That’s not… Whatever. What’re you on about, anyway?” he asked. “I don’t have a kid.”





	Cone Daddy's a Thicc Snacc

The boys were all hanging out in the living room. Meouch and Phobos were playing their respective instruments to create a calming tune while Havve just watched. They had just gotten back from tour, so they wanted to do a bit of relaxing.

Sung, however, looked lost in some important work. He had his laptop and phone in front of him, as well as a notebook that he would occasionally write things down in. It looked like a list with lots of question marks after each word. When he felt he had a sufficient amount of ‘data’ on the page, he looked up at his bandmates.

“Meouch, do you have a kid?”

The soothing music soon stopped, and the three boys glanced up - Phobos and Havve looking between the other two. “Uh… no?” Meouch said, his brows furrowed. “Listen, man, if this is gonna be another lecture in safe sex, I told you, I already use protect--”

“No, no, this isn’t a lecture,” Sung said before he got up with this notebook to walk over to where the others were. “But also, you shouldn’t be having sex anyway because I saw a very informative documentary that stated if you have sex, you’ll get pregnant and die. So.”

Meouch blinked. “That’s not… Whatever. What’re you on about, anyway?” he asked. “I don’t have a kid.”

Sung nodded. “Exactly. But these comments are calling you Daddy. And not just you, all of us,” he said. “I’m not a father.”

“Yeah, no shit. That’d be impossible,” Meouch said with a chuckle.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothin’.”

Sung furrowed his brows and wondered if he should be offended, but just shrugged it off. “So… what does it mean? Is it because our fans love and respect us enough to see us as parental figures in their lives?” he asked, and then gasped excitedly. “Should I call you Daddy, too?”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely _not_ ,” Meouch answered almost immediately. “Is this what you’ve been doin’ all this time? Just… readin’ comments?”

“Maybe.” Sung grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the others. “The human language is so interesting. I managed to figure some of it out, like some people called me ‘thicc’ with two C’s. I think that means they appreciate my healthy lifestyle and workouts,” he said. Meouch just rolled his eyes. “But there’s just… one word that concerns me.”

“EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SAID SO FAR HAS CONCERNED ME,” Havve interjected. “WHICH IS IMPRESSIVE, CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT I DO NOT CONTAIN THE ABILITY TO FEEL EMOTIONS.”

Sung, completely ignoring Havve, turned his notebook around to show them a particular word that was frantically circled and emphasized with underlines. “They called us a _snacc_ ,” he said. “I think our fans are cannibals.”

Meouch couldn’t help but laugh at that, nearly dropping his bass. 

“This is serious!” Sung said. “We could be in danger, and you’re just laughing.”

“CORRECTION: I AM NOT IN DANGER. HUMANS DO NOT EAT METAL,” Havve reasoned. “YOU THREE SACKS OF MEAT ARE FUCKED.”

“We’re not fucked, ‘cause it doesn’t mean they’re gonna eat us.” Meouch grabbed his phone and then turned the screen to face Sung so he could read the first definition of ‘snacc’ on Urban Dictionary. “See? S’not literal.”

Sung was quiet as he read the screen, his concerned expression turning into one of curiosity. He glanced between that and his notebook, and after a long pause, he spoke again.

“Do you guys think I’m a snacc?”


End file.
